far_veronafandomcom-20200215-history
Velan Faction Turn Fluff
This page will track the Faction Turn moves of The Velan Ascendancy (former: House Vela) and give them fictional meaning within the narrative space of Far Verona. Current Faction Goal: - Turn 0 Base of Influence (29 HP), Haqani, Perithr: Haqani is House Vela's homeworld and seat of government. Covert Transit Net, Haqani, Perithr: As navigation is one of the core competencies of House Vela, quite a few members of the House prefer living on ships in the Perithr system, most of them in orbit around Haqani. They know the drive lanes around the Perithr system like the back of their hands. Using their ships to move people and goods whenever the need arises, has become second nature to them. Demagogue, Haqani, Perithr: Ardeshir Vela, a member of the Royal Family, a symbol of the Velan way of life. They are promoting cool reasoning, technological advancement, and peaceful cooperation. Party Machine, Haqani, Perithr: House Vela has the monopoly on creating, storing, and updating star charts. The Lighthouse Integrated Navigation & Exploration System (LINES) is used by every ship in the sector. Counterintel Unit, Haqani, Perithr: A team of Musir and Shamshir of the Velan Defence Force. Postech Industry, Haqani, Perithr: Industry on Haqani and its moon Pharos producing the maps for LINES and developing new business models to distribute them. Surveyors, Ergus, Solequon: A mixed unit of Musir, Shamshir, Khutat, and Ustadh, surveying Ergus in search of a lost Preceptor Archive. Turn 1 Initial Income (+6 FC): With the help of the Party Machine, House Vela's initial income for Turn 1 was 6 FC. Donation to the Synedrium Astral (-1 FC): Considering the pirate fleet gathering on Teuthem, House Vela decided to support the joint governing body of the Houses Minor with 1 FC. House Vela decided for Use Asset Ability on the first Faction Turn. An in-fiction announcement reflecting the moves can be found here. Use Covert Transit Net: * Demagogue moves from Haqani to Imperial Prime, Imperial Prime: A member of the Royal Family visiting Imperial Prime on request of the High Church. They will promote peace and unity within the Empire. * Counterintel Unit moves from Haqani to Lodestone, Home: The homebase of House Pyxis would be a very valuable target for the pirate fleet. Acknowledging the Houses' shared heritage, House Vela sends its special forces unit to help protect the station. Use Preceptor Archive, Ergus, Solequon (-2 FC, dice roll: 10): A first attempt to educate the populace of Ergus, to bring them from an early industrial level to postech knowledge and industry. This attempt failed mainly due to the harsh resistance of the tyrannical ruler of the planet. Use Postech Industry, Haqani, Perithr (+2 FC, dice roll: 5): A very successful month for the LINES map makers. A new update was published, that included many long requested quality of life improvements for navigators. Monthly Financial Statement: Turn 2 Initial Income (+6 FC): With the help of the Party Machine, House Vela's initial income for Turn 2 was 6 FC. Expand Influence (-1 FC): House Vela was building as Base of Influence on Lodestone. The House released the following statement: House Vela is pleased to announce, in conjunction with House Pyxis, on the 27th of the 2nd month, 3200, the founding of a joint diplomatic embassy on the magnificent Lodestone. Velan families can now apply for visits with their House Pyxis relatives with ease, and the two Houses are proud to present the first joint Turtle-Horse Day, to be celebrated on Lodestone. House Vela looks forward to working with House Pyxis and the other Houses Minor in the future. May the stars guide us all. Monthly Financial Statement: XP: 1 Between Turn 2 and Turn 3 House Vela joins the Sector Trade Organization (STO). Payment (-3 FC): House Vela contributes to A.C.R.E.'s efforts to protect the empire against pirates and insurgents. Updated Financial Statement: XP: 1 Turn 3 Initial Income (+6 FC): With the help of the Party Machine, House Vela's initial income for Turn 3 was 6 FC. New Goal: Expand Influence. Expand Influence (-1 FC): House Vela was building as Base of Influence on Ergus. The House released the following statement: Velan surveyors have successfully founded a new research outpost on the frozen planet Ergus, to be used in search of fabled pretech research and ancient archives of lost knowledge located somewhere on the planet. Efforts have begun to excavate the rumored pretech ruins located below the keep of the tyrannical local government leader. Monthly Financial Statement: XP: 2 Between Turn 3 and Turn 4 Payment (-6 FC to A.C.R.E.): House Vela contributes to A.C.R.E.'s efforts to protect the empire against pirates and insurgents. Counterintel Unit, Demnoph, Tsatsos (asset acquired for 9 FC from A.C.R.E.): In the wake of the latest activities of insurgents on several planets of the Imperial Core, House Vela agreed to train A.C.R.E. surveillance specialists in the advanced techniques of the Noble House, plans are under way to build a small Velan station on Demnoph. Updated Financial Statement: XP: 2 Turn 4 Initial Income (+6 FC): With the help of the Party Machine, House Vela's initial income for Turn 4 was 6 FC. Buy Asset Covert Shipping, Haqani, Perithr (-7 FC): The Eratesh Trading Company expanded its guaranteed discreet transport services in the Imperial Core. The House released the following statement: House Vela is pleased to announced that the Eratesh Trading Company has been working closely with the Musirate to help improve the efficiency of discretionary and confidential shipments. Make sure to consider this new option when ordering for the modest fee of 1,000,000 credits. This investment is possible due to the economic growth found through association with the Sector Trade Organization, who have been working at greater efficiency under the noble guidance of House Vela. Monthly Financial Statement: XP: 2 Between Turn 4 and Turn 5 Payment (-3 FC to PRISM): House Vela contributes to The PRISM Network's maintenance efforts around the Exchange stations. Asset Covert Shipping, Haqani, Perithr (asset handed over to A.C.R.E.): The A.C.R.E. corporation took over unmarked covert vessels, which were believed to have originated from Haqani and are still being investigated by House Crux. Updated Financial Statement: XP: 2 Turn 5 Initial Income (+6 FC): With the help of the Party Machine, House Vela's initial income for Turn 5 was 6 FC. Buy Asset Covert Shipping, Haqani, Perithr (-7 FC): The Eratesh Trading Company expanded its guaranteed discreet transport services in the Imperial Core. The House released the following statement about signing the Treaty of Cabina - the original announcement can be found here: 23 years ago, House Crux instigated war against a noble House and the reigning Emperox of the Sector. We fought Cygnus because we trusted the word and guidance of our fellow nobles and the Church of the Messiah. With dismay we see House Crux and the "High" Church wielding the accusation of treason like a weapon again. They seem to want war and nothing but war, when all we need now is peace and prosperity. House Crux wants to lead, but lacks the ability to guide. The Church of the Messiah seeks to control and manipulate the will of the people through a simple puppet Emperox. What we see is another tyrant in the making, and we are not willing to let that happen. We are no longer willing to overlook how our fellow nobles and the "High" Church themselves are in league with pirates and cannibals. We have chosen. The Treaty of Cabina has been signed. Humanity and all its children will be freed from the shackles of these fallen institutions. Prosperity will be restored. Monthly Financial Statement: XP: 2 Between Turn 5 and Turn 6 After one of the STO’s members, the A.C.R.E. corporation, attacked House Aquila on Diomikato, House Vela was cast out of the Empire and stripped of its nobility. In the wake of this event, the people of Perithr declared themselves a free and independent nation, The Velan Ascendancy, and established a system of democratic meritocracy. Party Machine, Haqani, Perithr (asset handed over to The PRISM Network) and Payment (-1 FC to PRISM): The Velan Ascendancy invited PRISM reporters to spread the news about the newly founded nation, as well as technicians and specialists to help implement the Merit Points System. Demagogue, Aomori, Alvero (asset handed over from the Unified People's Collective): The Velan Ascendancy invited the woman known as "The Advocate" for a series of lectures about empathy and equality to help the peaceful transition to the new governmental structure. Demagogue, Imperial Prime, Imperial Prime '''(asset handed over to The Church of Humanity, Repentant):' Ardeshir Vela, a member of the Royal Family, reveals himself as an ordained priest of the Church of Humanity and starts preaching on Imperial Prime. '''Updated Financial Statement:' XP: 2 Turn 6 The Velan Ascendancy released the following statement: Behold Ascension beyond the Empire's grasp. On this day we announce that all of the people of the Perithr system are free citizens, able to hold land and work in ways they find meaningful. On this day we announce that we are a self-governing entity with the rights of a sovereign nation called The Velan Ascendancy. Initial Income (+5 FC): The Velan Ascendancy's initial income for Turn 6 was 5 FC. New Goal: Expand Influence. Expand Influence (-1 FC): The Velan Ascendancy was building a Base of Influence on Demnoph. Activate Covert Shipping (-FC): * Demagogue moved from Aomori to Orpheus, Antakis. The Houses Minor attacked the A.C.R.E. corporation on Lodestone. The Velan Ascendancy defended their ally and lost both their Counterintel Unit and Base of Influence. Monthly Financial Statement: ''' '''XP: 3 Between Turn 6 and Turn 7 Payment (-3 FC to PRISM): TBD Postech Industry, Haqani, Perithr (asset handed over to the Church of Humanity, Repentant): TBD Demagogue, Yakiah, Tsatsos (asset handed over from the Church of Humanity, Repentant): "The Shrouded Maiden" TBD Updated Financial Statement: XP: 3 Turn 7 Initial Income (+5 FC): The Velan Ascendancy's initial income for Turn 7 was 5 FC. New Goal: Blood the Enemy. Activate Covert Shipping (-FC): * Demagogue moved from Yakiah to Orpheus, Antakis. The Velan Ascendancy attacked the Houses Minor on Orpheus with both Demagogues for 21 damage, resolving the new goal. The High Church of Messiah-as-Emperox attacked on Haqani with 2 Party Machines, 1 Popular Movement, 1 Cyberninja, and 1 Demagogue. The PRISM Network and the The Church of Humanity, Repentant help the Ascendancy to defend the planet. During the attack the Velan Covert Shipping gets destroyed. Monthly Financial Statement: ''' '''XP: 5 Between Turn 7 and Turn 8 Counterintel Unit, Demnoph, Tsatsos (Asset Handed over to the Church of Humanity, Repentant.): TBD Demagogue, Orpheus, Antakis (The Advocate, handed over to the 14 Red Dogs Triad.): TBD Demagogue, Orpheus, Antakis (The Shrouded Maiden, handed over to the PRISM Network.): TBD Covert Shipping, Haqani, Perithr (Asset handed over to the ACRE Corporation.) ''': TBD '''Party Machine, Haqani, Perithr (Asset handed over from the PRISM Network.) : TBD Payment (-1 FC to The 14 Red Dogs): TBD Turn 8 Initial Income (+5 FC): The Velan Ascendancy's initial income for Turn 7 was 5 FC. New Goal: Did not set a goal The Velan Ascendancy defends [[The PRISM Network|'The Prism Network']] from attacks by the [[The High Church of Messiah-as-Emperox|'The High Church of Messiah-as-Emperox']]' which attacked with 2 Party Machines, 1 Popular Movement, 1 Cyberninja, and 1 Demagogue. '''The Velan Ascendancy loses 26 Faction HP in the process. Leaving the '''Haqani Base of Influence at 4 HP.' The Velan Ascendancy is attacked by [[House Fornax|'House Fornax']] with two Commodities Brokers and one Strike Fleet. The block against the first Commodities broker fails destroying the Party Machine, on Haqani. The [[A.C.R.E.|'A.C.R.E. Corporation']] Defends against the Strike Fleet, blocking with their Covert Shipping, the defense fails destroying the Covert Shipping. The second Commodities broker is blocked by the [[The PRISM Network|'Prism Network's']] Monopoly which is successful. Buy Asset Monopoly, Haqani, Perithr (-8 FC): '''A collection or operation of people of the black market on Haqani that gained influence during House Fornax's siege. '''Monthly Financial Statement: ''' '''XP: 5 Between Turn 8 and Turn 9 Monopoly, Haqani, Perithr (Handed over to the 14 Red Dogs Triad) Scrapped Haqani BoI dealing 4 damage to the Velan Ascendancy's Faction HP, removing it from the faction turn. May the void cloud your path and the stars burn your sails. ''-- Emperox Vela Padma Noy'' For main article go here: T.I.A.M.A.TCategory:The Velan Ascendancy Category:House Vela Category:Faction Turn